DPHP Xover of Nonsense
by Mak8907
Summary: When the tri wizard champion thingamajig spouts out the forth name, unexpectently Danny Phantom pops out, confusing the crap out of everyone, Especially a certain Mike Newell. :D  I got bored  R R please! took out authors note, only 3 chapters.
1. Danny Phantom

**AN: An idea i got after reading the summary for MystikChiwii's story "Displacement"**

"There you have it students! We have our three Tri-Wizard Champions! Now then-" Dumbledore never got around to his next sentence though because after he turned away, the thingamajigy-that-decides-Tri-Wizard-Champions started to spout out another name.

Everyone gasped as a little peice of notebook paper, who's edges were slightly burnt, was shot out of the "Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore caught the paper out of the air and was prepared to say Harry Potter, but studdered when the paper read "Danny Phantom."

Behind him the director was in his seat whispering to his assistant that that wasn't his line, "What the hell is going on!" he whispered rather loudly

He looked over to the writer's seat to see an 18 year old boy with his laptop shushing him. "Go with it, I'm making changes" he told Dumbledore when he looked over.

Baffled the director shut up and watch the disaster unfold. ***Muahahahahaha***

Flying through the ceiling came a black and white blur with white hair and neon green eyes. Looking thoroughly confused, "Uh... did somebody say my name?" he questioned.

* * *

><p>And there he was, Danny Phantom, facing, yet again, another freakin' dragon. "What is with my life having so many dragons in it?" But before he could think any further, he was flying for is life around the stadium of Hogwarts students. Turning around mid-flight, he started to throw a barrage of ecto rays from his palms. The Hungarian Horntail chasing after him was, least to say, unaffected. In fact, each hit just made himher/it more pissed **(probably a he)**.

That was when Danny noticed the chain restricting the dragon from going wild. Feeling smart he flew up to get out of range only to find that the dragon's gained rage of the Brooklyn variety **(brownie points to those who get this)** allowed it to break the chain with ease and chase after him. "What the f-"

Down in the stadium:

"Hey Dumbledore, wasn't someone supposed to put a spell on the chain so it wouldn't break..?"

"Yea, I had Ron Weasley do it. I'm completely confident in his magic skills."

"Isn't his wand still broken?" **(I forgot if it was or wasn't, but right now, it is)**

"Umm... whoops?"

Back to Danny:

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" If Danny's heart would pound in his ghostly state, it probably would have failed about a half hour ago because the dragon beating it's wings behind him was not slow what-so-ever.

Trying to bring his mind back to a function-able state, he began his attempts at formulating a plan. Looking around he found himself flying around a giant castle. Somewhere in his mind, he remembered it was Hogwarts but that information was useless right now. Mentally kicking himself he got back to thinking. He figured he could probably over shadow the damned thing of a dragon, but remembering that this was some kind of magical world he decided against taking the risk that it could possibly resist the overshadowment. **(IT'S A WORD NOW, DEAL WITH IT, MICROSOFT WORD!)**

Then he saw a big crevice in the ground and got the best idea he possibly could. Without another thought he shot downward with the dragon hot on his tail **(pun intended)**. Before he started to hit the walls he turned himself intangible. The dragon screamed out in pain as he literally exploded, the gases in his tummy fueling the fire.

"Well... I wasn't exactly expecting that but OK!" he said smiling at the end result, glad to have the fiery beast gone and done with.

**AN: Hehehe, this was fun...**

**I wasn't exactly thinking of continuing with the other tournament challenges, but if anyone wants to know what my head could come up with, REVIEW!**


	2. Lucy

**AN: a couple people asked for it which is a couple more than I expected, so here it is. Don't kill me...**

**I'm also working on a Danny Castle crossover, tell me if your interested.**

"What in the flippin' crap am I supposed to do with a Giant Gold EGG! And WHY AM I STILL HERE!" Danny's successful outcome in the first round only made him more confused and annoyed with his current surroundings. The fact that everyone else' dragons were actually RESTRAINED by their chains was a big aggravater. Then they drop an egg in his arms and expect him to prepare for the next round.

"You can't leave because the Goblet of Fire has binding spells tied to the names that pops out. If you leave... well honestly I just made up the binding spells, I can't see what might happen if you leave, but you better bet "it" will happen, if there is anything..." Harry 'the boy who lived' Potter finished off his statement with air-quotes. Somehow it didn't seem like there was a real threat.

"Somehow there doesn't seem to be any real threat." See. Anyway Danny was currently walking the halls, still in ghost form to protect his identity, with Harry who was explaining as much as he could about Danny's current situation.

"Yeah, I really don't think anything will happen. The thing is, after everyone saw you during that first round, the tournament suddenly got real interesting. How did you do all that stuff you did anyway, do you have mini brooms in your shoes or something?" Harry asked while inspecting Danny's feet.

"What? No. I'm a ghost. You know... BEWARE! Wow, it's even worse when I say it."

"Your a ghost?" Harry then proceeds to poke Danny.

"STOP! What are you doing?"

"But your solid. And colorful..." Harry said noticing the eyes.

"Dude."

"What?"

"That's creepy, don't stare at my eyes."

"Says the ghost. Pretty much where the word 'creepy' originated."

"You know what, this conversation isn't helping. I'm supposed to be preparing for my next task." Danny obviously forgetting the earlier part of the conversation where it was decided that leaving would be okay, "If you don't mind, Imma go find some food seeing as that's the first thing I can think of that will ensure a nice preparation."

"Ghost's don't eat either." Harry shouted at Danny's flee form, disappearing in the distance of the hall.

-'MERICA -

"A lake. What are we having a swimming contest. Come on I thought this was a magic school, not to be mistaken for the magic school 'bus.'" Danny's quip earned him stares. "What's the real task?" he asked with a sort of pout. _I thought it was funny._

"Did you not listen to your egg?"

"My what now?"

Sigh. "You are to swim around aimlessly until you find a person of the opposite gender who seems to be of your best interest, tied to the bottom of the lake... Danny! Since you don't know anyone here, in any way, shape, or form, we regenerated the dragon you blew up. She would have been regenerated anyway because those things are freakin' expensive. Like take what you think a horse would cost and then multiply it by like... 4. Yes, that seems about right. Anyway that dragon is tied to the lake bed somewhere and you are to find, retrieve her and bring her back. Also since it has been resently found out that you can fly, we have decided to add the rule that you cannot leave the water, once you go in, without your," here Dumbledore cracked up a bit imagining Danny caring a, "dragon."

Danny was so confused by the end of Dumbledore's statement that he didn't even care anymore. He could also see a large lumpy and scaly figure showing above the lake surface so he figured that that was probably the dragon. "Is it safe to assume that the large lumpy thing of scales sticking out of the water is NOT the dragon then." Danny was smiling so much right about now, he couldn't wait to see what they were going to do about it.

"Snape! WTF man, you were supposed to submerge that thing. Get that done NOW or no more you-know-what's." Snape was so quick to cast a spell and walk off, you could only guess that he was reluctant to let his 'you-know-what's' out of his grasp.

"Ready, set, GO! Motherf-"

"HAROLD!" **(lol, harolds a G)**

At the 'go' everyone was off and in the water. Danny, remembering where the dragon was, headed in that direction, intangible, top speed, with all but a shark dude, gone in the dust.

* * *

><p>Picking his way cautiously through the seaweed once he got to it, Danny's ghost sense went off, but not completely. It was the same spine chill, but nothing ever came to exit through his breath. Alert for anything suspicious, Danny kept his eyes peeled, less like a banana, and more like an orange.<p>

Continuing his journey through, he eventually found a couple of, what appeared to be, mermaids. One started to come close. Her long hair drifting through the water like slow motion wind. Naturally Danny did the thing anyone would have done in a situation like this, with a pretty girl approaching. He promptly pulled out his thermos, aimed and sucked her in. Thoroughly shocked the second and third mermaids stopped in their tracks and held there place, staring at Danny like he was mad.

Aiming his thermos at the two girls, only to make them gain a little confusion to there already shocked faces, he continued his way around them, ready to shoot at a moments notice. After he was on the other side of them, he let the first girl go, and when she turned to see him, all he did was make the 'call me' gesture, before shooting off.

Now he started to approch the girls (and dragon). First thing that came to mind was, 'What the heck am I freakin' doing... and how the heck did shark boy keep up with me that whole time. Hehe, Sharkboy... that movie was horrible...' Getting serious, Danny was off to grab the previously exploded, and possible explosive, dragon and drag her back to the surface to the finishing line/shore.

Danny broke the chain with a quick ecto bolt, then, with super strength working at it's fullest, he brought the fiery beast to the surface. Finally getting a clean air's breath and not the fake intangible kind of air, **(don't ask me because I don't really understand my reasoning myself)** Danny brought the dragon over to the shore. Getting a better look at the newly found 'her,' he decided to name her Lucy, and she will be his, and she will be his Lucy** (Finding Nemo reference for all you haters out there)**. He then began to scratch Lucy under the chin to try and get on her good side as she woke up. It worked. Danny has now gained a live dragon friend! Congratulations! Unfortunately you do not have a pokeball to convenience you with easy transportation. Sorry

Dumbfounding the crap out of everyone, Danny thus completed his second challenge.

**Si senor...**

**AN: Yay! more words than last time... again don't kill me.**

**I like making random references to random things that randomly come to mind :D**

**I'm also in Prudhoe atm so my next update will take a little bit... :/**


	3. Off through the Labyrinth!

**The DVD was a little scratched, so im going off of what i can find on the internet and my own memory... and a few guesses.**

**I know i promised to make this epic be researching a ton, but then i realized just how much free time i have up in Prudhoe so i hope this is okay. I didn't exactly have the energy to write as randomly the whole time as i would expect, but i did throw in some stuff.**

**CHAPTER 3!: Off through the Labyrinth...**

"Why must you complain about something for every challenge? Just deal with it for once and let us all move on with our lives!"

Danny had been whining the entire walk over to the 'Big Maze' as he had called it. He didn't really have a problem with anything. It was his final task after all, so when he was finished he could finally go home. He didn't really have anything else to do though so... "But I suck at mazes. Don't they involve a bunch of science and what not?"

"What? Science? Kid are you that stupid." The unfortunate one, singled out by the official 'spooowy' that decided who would take Danny, was Hagrid. The tall bush-like man didn't have much of a problem with it at first, the kid seemed alright... from a distance. But right now, he wished he'd been paying attension to the surprise meeting in the Teacher's Lounge. (What? Where? There's a teacher's lounge?) They never go in there for meetings, that's what the Meeting Room is for.

After about 10 or 15 more minutes of mind numbing comments about how Danny wasn't in the mood, or his leg hurt, or he was hungry, or he forgot to feed his pet dragon, they finally made it.

Danny looked on at the massive dark green that was assaulting his neon green eyes. It was an intimidating sight. The paths seemed to go onward forever as the fog played an illegal interference. Somewhere, there was a referee throwing a yellow flag. Unfortunately for the pride of a plant species, Danny was the only person who was not intimidated.

Danny was yelling at the maze. "Punk, you best not be frontin all up in MY grill during the show that's about to go down, or imma have to open a can o' whoopass!" Danny... your not black.

He had his game face on. But then he took it off and threw black mask with a picture of a skull on it, back at the little elf kid in the kid that had been following them the whole way, and was swinging a rather sharp blade at EVERY piece of grass on the way. Danny had also blasted a few ecto shots at a particular fairy that wouldn't stop greeting him, "Hello!"

After getting the mask back, Danny ignored the little green guy, although he did catch the sound of an explosion off in the direction the kid had walked off to.

Anyway. Getting back to the race through the a minute, Danny reckognized Harold who had shouted the 'Go' for the last race. Unfortunate for him he was in the stands with duck tape over his mouth. 'That guy's a G.'

"GO!" BANG BANG BANG! 'Cowboy wtf?' was Danny's thoughts as he jumped forward.

Danny was off down the trail in front of him. He was fling, but earlier, Dumblydoor had told him he couldn't fly through the walls. He DID notice, however, how the path seemed to be getting real thin. 'What's going on?"

Out of no where, a vine had thrown itself at Danny's leg. He yelped as he was pulled to the ground. Then more vines shot at him, but he just eventually froze them all and broke out. Other vines that had been seeming to eye him, hid back behind the still closing walls. Next thing he heard was some other kid screaming out in shock on the other side of the wall. 'Sucker.'

Before the walls closed in on him he turned a corner and continued on down that path. After a while something convenient happened. Some Edward impersonator, of which Danny hadn't seen at all, this entire challenge, suddenly yelled out to himself, "I see something shiny... and it's not me!" Danny shot him with a ghost ray and stepped over him to claim his prize.

The Three magical persons tall-bowl thingy was sitting on a pedestal. The pedestal was an amazing site. The hourglass figure it portrayed, the smooth indented lines that twisted about it's form, and the fact that it was WHITE for God's sakes. Wow, just 'awe' inspiring.

Danny went to pick up the cup, so as to get it out of the way for a better view, when suddenly he was teleported. It was like the Infi-Map on steroids... and then some. He ended up in some kind of rich person's backyard or something. Looking around there was a lot of GRASS, and STONE SIGNS, a few of which that read, "BRB," or "She's crazy," or "Run away." In the distance, he saw a girl in white, talking to another guy who suddenly ran off screaming. (Silent Hill 2: CE, or something with a similar title)

"Hey kid! Pay attention to the scary people in front of you!" Finally realizing what was going on, Danny notice some dude, with the equivalent characteristic attributes of a rat, catching him off guard. The rat guy had a knife in his hand and gave Danny a small cut on his arm, and took it over to a cauldron. "Finally, with the blood of the devil, we shall bring Master back to reek snake-related havoc upon the lands."

"Devil, my left foot's shoe lace." Danny said, icing the already healing wound, "I'm no devil. In fact, contrary to how I've been acting in this fic, (FORTH WALL) I'm actually a hero... kind of. There are a couple of people who still hate me, but I'm changing that."

Ignoring the boy, the rat man had dropped the sick green liquid off of the knife, into the cauldron. Then he cut off his FREAKING HAND! "Oh MY GOD! ARE YOU INSANE!" Danny was staring at the now single handed rat man who, somehow, seemed happy that he was now handicapped.

An explosion interrupted Danny's thoughts of taking this guy to a mental hospital. Out of the gray smog, came Snake Man, or so was dubbed that name by a particular ghost boy. "SNAKE MAN! What are you doing here?.. wait a minute, does this mean I'm the devil or something?"

Muahahahaha, "Daniel-"

"Your not Vlad!"

"-what a pleasant surprise. Tell me child, do you have any idea, why you're here?"

"Well, Britain IS a nice getaway, I guess. better than the usual ghost infested town-"

"No, I'm mean here, in this graveyard." Voldemort was getting annoyed.

"Graveyard? Wait! Oh oh oh! I know! The three magical person tall-bowl was one of those teleporty thingys, what were they called again?-"

'Three magical what?' "It's called a Portkey!"

"Portalkey? No..."

"Portkey!"

"Porto-potty key? No, that's not it either..."

"For the love of-, IT'S A PORTKEY!"

"I get it, geez! I heard you the first time." Danny was smiling as Snake Man pulled out his wand, pure fury was practically inflaming the air around him.

"I am going to KILL you and get this over with! You'v done enough for the sake of my plans, and, whats more, you have no right to tread foot on the lands of the pure blood, you Mudblood! Avdama Kazebra!" (Yeah... I'm pretty sure that's the name of the spell.)

The shot wizzed at Danny at a suprisingly high speen. He didn't have time to even go intangible as the shot collided with his chest.

Danny reached for his heart, not beating as it was in the first place, and struggled to keep his balance. Stumbling around, catching himself a few times on some stone-signs, slowly making his way over to Snake Man. Eventually he fell to a crawl and reached, one hand after the other, to continue his way toward the nose-less man. "One last" cough "question, please," cough cough, "How... how do you..." cough, "do you smell?" Danny seemingly fell unconscious.

The two of them were just staring at the boy for a few seconds, "That was the weirdest effect this spell has ever caused. That kid made it from way over there..." it really wasn't that far, but wizards use magic for everything, making them lazy, "all the way to my feet." He had a confused look on his face. You know the one.

Rat boy-wonder spoke up, while clutching his wrist which was bleeding like a fountain, "Maybe it's just the fact that the boy was half ghost, that it took longer to get an effect."

"No I think he was just faking it." Danny had spoken up. He was currently on his back, looking up at the stars above, in the most casual looking position possible.

"No I don't think he could have survived-" Voldy looked down. "Darn it."

Danny blasted Snake Man and Rat boy in the face with both fists, using his fling ability to shoot him upward, from 0 to 100 miles per in the distance to their heads.

Being the lazy wizards that they were, that form of PHYSICAL attack knocked them both out cold. Of coarse if you think about it, that attack would probably knock even the mighties of NINJAs.

Danny then put his fingers to his lips and whistled a similar song to the elf boy's horsy song. Lucy, came rocketing out of the clouds in a dive-bomb pose straight for Danny. She landed though, with a big BOOM! He then jumped on her back, "Ride on the wind, Lucy!" Danny cried out. Then they were off into the distance.

**(No I'm not racist, but i do believe that 'African Americans' have the only right to say some of those words and be serious at the same time.)**

**I also laugh so hard that i cried when i read over that part! :D hahaha**

**Was it good? If not, well, i don't know...**

**Anyway, time for bed, I hope you're happy. stayed up real late to write this. of coarse i don't think it matters because the person in the room next to me forgot to turn her TV off... 8(**


End file.
